Kurama 12
by zxX-wing-Xxz
Summary: What if Kurama had the same problem as Ranma in Ranma 12 meaning that when splashed with cold water turning into a girl...ah...well read and review! Finally Finished
1. Kurama chan?

Me: ...Okay, one of the ones I always wanted to work on. Kurama having the same problem as Ranma! Kurama: What is Ranma's problem? Me: Ranma's problem is that when he gets splashed in cold water, he turns into a...she. Kurama: What!? And you're going to do that to me? Me: Sure why not? Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ranma: Now you well suffer like I did! Kurama: Ahhhhh! Ranma: MUAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Me: O_o ok, I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, or Ranma ½. Though I wish I did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama-chan!?  
  
Like usual, as Kurama...er Shuichi was walking back from school, he stopped by at the park. He gazed up and thought. Should he tell his friends about his secret or not. He found out one day when he was splashed by a water balloon in 3rd grade that he turned into a girl when he got splashed by cold water. Ever sense, he avoided water and end of that.  
He got up and started home when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara chasing Hiei.  
"You bakas!" Hiei yelled angrily at them.  
"Hiei-chan's mad!" Kuwabara laughed and Hiei started chasing them with his katana.  
Kurama sweet dropped as he watched this. He went home to find that his mother wasn't home. He just did his homework, and did what he usually did.  
"Kurama...?" it was Hiei. He always comes through the window.  
"Done chasing Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama teased and Hiei glared. "No, just kidding Hiei, what is it?"  
"The detective wants you to come..." Hiei said and left.  
Kurama walked over to Yusuke's house not knowing what he wanted. When he rang the doorbell, Kuwabara answered and pulled Kurama in.  
"What?" Kurama asked bewildered.  
"Just in time Kurama!" Yusuke said. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, Yukina and Botan seemed to be engaged in a conversation, and Keiko seemed to be taking care of Puu.  
Kurama looked at Yusuke confused. Yusuke smiled, "We're having an all- nighter! Join in Kurama!" (All-nighter...sleep over)  
"Can I...refuse?" Kurama asked.  
"Are you sure Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded, but than he came back.  
"On the other hand, I think I'll stay...it's raining outside, and I don't like getting wet..." Kurama pointed out. Yusuke grinned.  
"Good choice Kurama," Yusuke said. He patted him on the back Hiei hn'ed.  
"What do we do now?" Botan asked. Suddenly Puu went flew away from Keiko, and out in the cold rain. Kurama, not noticing, went out to grab him, but rain started to pour hard and he got wet...changing into a girl slowly. He was now at least a foot shorter, and hair longer...her green eyes were larger with longer eyelashes. Carrying Puu back, she still didn't seem to notice until Yusuke twitched.  
Kurama...chan blushed and let go of Puu and faked a smile.  
"Um..." she said in her more feminine voice. "I can explain..."  
"Kurama? What happened?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama-chan sighed and sat down.  
She explained how when she gets splashed by cold water, she turns into a girl.  
"So...you're a girl now?" Yusuke asked.  
"...I guess so," Kurama-chan said.  
"Hey I know," Yusuke suddenly smiled an evil smile. "Sense you're a girl now, it doesn't seem right to call you by your male name."  
"...What are you thinking?" Kurama-chan asked.  
"Shoko," Yusuke said. "There, when you're a girl, you'll be Shoko."  
"What? Why?" Kurama-chan asked.  
"I dunno, I don't feel comfortable calling you by your male name in this form..." Yusuke laughed.  
"Shoko...?" Keiko questioned. "Where did you get that name?"  
"It was from Shuichi. I changed it around to make it sound like a girls name," Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara started to laugh.  
Hiei just twitched at the name. Botan said it sounded cute, and Yukina agreed.  
"Shoko-chan?" Yusuke said to Kurama...er...Shoko.  
"Rose whip!" Shoko said, and tied Yusuke to the floor who was still laughing.  
"Uh, how do we get you back to normal?" Yukina asked. Shoko turned around and blushed.  
"Hot water..." Shoko replied.  
"Pardon?" Yukina said.  
"Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water turns me back," Shoko said.  
"So how about Shoko-chan take a bath with us?" Yusuke asked and Shoko hit him hard on the head and Yusuke lay unconscious.  
"You pervert!" she shouted.  
"Woah, you're really strong for a girl!" Kuwabara said laughing.  
"I am not a girl!" Shoko said.  
"Yeah you are," Kuwabara said.  
"Oh, well...yes, but not usually!" She said back.  
"Kurama...I mean Shoko-san, I think you should take a warm bath and return to normal..." Yukina said.  
"Oh, well yes," Shoko said.  
  
~After the Bath~  
Kurama came back in his normal form. He was blushing, and Yusuke still was unconscious.  
When Yusuke woke up, he threw a water balloon at Kurama.  
"That was for hitting me!" Yusuke said to Shoko.  
"..." Shoko hit him again and Yusuke was unconscious again.  
  
~After 2nd Bath~  
"Hn, how do you get rid of Shoko?" Hiei finally spoke after a long period of silence.  
"I don't really know," Kurama answered.  
"Oh, don't get rid of her," Yukina said. "I really think it's a great inner part of you, Kurama-san."  
"...and I want it gone." Kurama said.  
Yusuke woke up again holding another water ballooon.  
"And I really am getting pruned with all this water," Shoko was back.  
  
~After 3rd bath~  
"No more water balloons!" Kurama said to the smirking Yusuke holding yet another water balloon. Splash.  
  
~After 4th bath~  
"I took enough baths to last a lifetime..." Kurama said.  
Yusuke came back. Splash.  
  
~After 5th bath~  
"KILL THE TANTEI!" (Tantei-detective)  
"Shoko-chan," Yusuke said and threw another water balloon. Splash.  
"I think I can keep in this form a little longer..." Shoko said and took out her rose whip. She started furiously slashing Yusuke.  
  
~After 6th bath~  
Yusuke holds up yet another water balloon.  
"No...not another one..." Kurama said. Before the balloon splashed Shoko, she was fast asleep on the sofa where she landed.  
"Gee, I guess all that bath was enough to make her drowsy..." Yusuke said.  
"Hn, tantei, that was your fault..." Hiei said than yawned and fell asleep on the windowsill.  
"How can he sleep on a window?" Yusuke asked himself as he went upstairs and fell asleep also. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: Awww, Shoko-chan...*laughing* Kurama: What!? Ranma: Hahahahaha! At least I don't get names like you. Kurama: Why you... Ranma: *throws water balloon* Hi Shoko-chan! Shoko-chan: *throws water balloon* Ranma-chan! Ranma-chan & Shoko-chan: *cat fight!* 


	2. Shoko chan's Day Out

Ranko (a.k.a. Ranma): today, I'm hosting this chapter! Yeah! Shoko: this is insulting... Me: ok, I don't own Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own Yuyu Hakusho either, Yoshihiro Togashi does. This one is definitely a cross- over.   
  
Shoko-chan's Day Out  
  
"So, Shoko, I guess this is a first to you, do you like waking up as a girl?"  
"Huh? What? ...oh..." Shoko woke up on a sofa slowly adjusting her eyes to the scene. "I guess getting pruned is too much for one day, I'll stay like this for a while."  
  
Outside  
"So...what involves non-aquatic activities?" Shoko asked Keiko.  
"It really depends. Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know..." suddenly a bicycle hit Shoko on the head.  
"Nihao! What is you doing here Ranma?" Shampoo asked. (Ranma ½ Chinese Amazon.)  
"What? I'm not Ranma..." Shoko replied.  
"You is what?" Shampoo asked.  
"I'm not Ranma!" Shoko yelled.  
"I not know what you is talking about. What is it?" Shampoo asked.  
"I...am...not...Ranma!"  
"Gasp! You no got braid! No not Ranma!" Shampoo replied.  
"Who's Ranma?"  
"I'm Ranma!" it was a girl with red hair and a pigtail with braids. "So who are you red-haired faker?"  
"You have a red-head too little girl! And I am Ku...I mean Shoko!" Shoko replied.  
"I'm not a girl! I mean I am now..." Ranma replied.  
Shoko stopped to stare, "What?"  
"I fell into the spring-of-the-drowned-girl!" Ranma replied. "Therefore, I am Ranko now."  
"I did too! In China...how do you get back to normal?" Shoko asked.  
"Huh? So you're not a real girl...?" Ranma asked.  
"No," Shoko replied. "My name is Shuichi Minamino, and I am not really a girl."  
"Oh, in that case, my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm not a girl either," Ranma replied.  
  
After Retuning to Normal  
"You really had black hair?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah, you really don't look that different to me..." Ranma answered. Kurama twitched. "So, can I call you Kurama like all your friends do?"  
"Yeah sure, but what do you mean I don't look different?"  
"If I didn't know that you weren't a girl, I would have really thought that you actually were," Ranma declared.  
"..." Kurama didn't reply.  
They went over to Necohanten for food, and Shampoo graciously served them.  
"I is welcoming Airen's friends any of the times if they not girls. Oh, and I is called Shampoo," Shampoo said. (Airen=husband in Chinese).  
"So you turn into a cat?" Kurama asked.  
"I is turning into a cat yes, you is turning into a girl?" Shampoo smiled.  
"Erm...yes," Kurama answered.  
"Shampoo go get ramen now! It's ready," the petite purple haired Chinese Amazon walked off merely and came back with two bowls of ramen.  
"So, you get along with cats?" Ranma asked.  
"Well, we're not exactly of the same type, but Youko Kurama the inner me is a fox," Kurama said.  
"Oh...kay..." Ranma answered confused.  
"How is the ramen good, yes?" Shampoo asked smiling.  
"Better than Akane's cooking..." Ranma answered. 'Well anything is better than Akane's cooking...' he thought.  
"Who's Akane?" Kurama asked.  
"One of my many fiancés," Ranma answered. "She can really hurt you if you don't watch out."  
"Yes, Akane always such a violent girl," Shampoo said. "I no like her very much."  
"Dear Shampoo!" It was Mousse.  
"Stupid Mousse what now?" Shampoo asked.  
"Great Grandmother of yours is calling for you," Mousse replied. Than fixed his glasses. "Hmm? Who is she?" he pointed to Kurama.  
"I am not a she thank you very much," Kurama snapped.  
"I so sorry, Mousse an idiot, don't mind Mousse too much yes?" Shampoo said while bowing.  
"It's quite alright..." Kurama answered. "It's okay."  
"I is still sorry for Mousse's flaw. He is to be punished." Shampoo replied.  
  
After their Ramen  
"Next stop, to Uu-chan's Okonomiyaki yasan!" Ranma said.  
"You're still going to eat?" Kurama sweat dropped.  
"Yeah!"  
  
Uu-chan's Okonomiyaki yasan  
"Ranma! Have you been cheating on me? Who is that girl!?" Ukyo asked horrified.  
"I'm not a girl!" Kurama said.  
"Huh? ...than you fell into the spring-of-drowned-girl? You better take hot water soon," Ukyo said.  
"I'm not in girl form! This is what I really look like!" Kurama answered frustrated.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ukyo answered. "I'll give you free okonomiyaki for that."  
"That's not fair Uu-chan!" Ranma said.  
"You too darling," Ukyo replied.  
"Well, Ranma, who is she?" Kurama asked.  
"One of my fiancés."  
"Oh...okay," Kurama smiled. "Mm, this okonomiyaki looks good!"  
"I like modan-yaki better," Ranma declared. Ukyo twitched a little.  
"Dear Ranma, don't say that, this okonomiyaki was especially for you, so don't make me take it away from you..." Ukyo replied.  
"Sorry Uu-chan!" Ranma said hastily.  
  
After Eating Okonomiyaki  
"Hmm, I'm full now," Ranma said. "Uu-chan makes the best okonomiyaki..."  
"I have to say I am impressed. I haven't eaten okonomiyaki in a while, but no one makes it better than you Ukyo-san," Kurama smiled. Ukyo blushed.  
'What...? But I have Ranma...I can't be falling for him...' Ukyo thought going red. She shook her head vigorously.  
"I have to go now," Kurama said. "It's getting late."  
'Oh, he's going now...?' Ukyo looked a little depressed. '...what am I thinking? I have Ranma!'   
  
Oh, is Ukyo actually falling for Kurama...? Find out what's next if I update again -' Sayonara for now! 


	3. Shoko Kurama

Me: Thanks for being patient...but this is the last chapter. Teehee...this is the first story I ever finished.  
  
Ayame: Yeah, you're really lazy...you did finish Yuyu Hakusho Yumi and Suomi though...  
  
Me: But that one's got an sequel.  
  
Ayame: True...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own Yuyu Hakusho either, Yoshihiro Togashi does.

* * *

**Shoko Kurama**  
  
"Kurama."  
"Oh, you scared me Hiei..." Kurama smiled at his friend standing on a tree near his balcony. "What is it?"  
Hiei handed him a two tickets then disappeared. Kurama looked at the tickets...it was a plane ticket to China...but there were two. Then he suddenly got an idea.  
  
Uu-chan's Okonomiyaki house  
  
"Ah, Ukyo..."  
"Yes Father?" Ukyo asked busy with her okonomiyakis. "What is it?"  
"We're moving."  
"WHAT!?" Ukyo's shriek could have woken up the dead.  
"We're moving to France to spread the okonomiyaki history!"  
"But...but..." Ukyo said trying to find an excuse. "What about Ranma?"  
"Ah, but he has two more fiancé...we could get you another one."  
Ukyo's thoughts went straight to Kurama after the talk with her father. She wept quietly and sighed. She had a little more time...about a month or so...she couldn't tell Kurama that she liked him just after they met...  
  
"I'm sorry if I am bothering you, but do you happen to know where Ranma Saotome is?" Kurama asked a busy looking Akane.  
"Hm, who might you be?" Akane asked peering closely at Kurama. "Another of Ranma's fiancées?"  
"Um...I am a man..." Kurama shyly stated. "I am Ranma's friend."  
"Oh...aha...I'm sorry..." Akane smiled. 'Ranma makes friends with cross dressers?' she thought. Kurama heard the thought and coughed.  
"Oh, yes...Ranma...he's in his room..." Akane showed the way and knocked on Ranma's room. "RANMA!"  
"Hmm? What...oh, hi Kurama!" Ranma said yawning.  
"Hi, Ranma..." Kurama said smiling. Then he held out two tickets. "Can we talk about something?"  
"Hm? Yeah, okay. What is it?" Ranma asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Is it possible that you can go to China...?" Kurama asked. "Soon."  
"WHAT!?" Ranma screamed out. "But...but...how?"  
"Mm..." Kurama handed Ranma one of the tickets. "This is how. My friend...my friend...got it for me."  
"One rich friend you got..." Ranma smirked. "So when can we depart?"  
"I was thinking...in a month?" Kurama asked.  
Ranma then laughed. "Ah, wait until my dad sees this!"  
"Great to see you happy," Kurama said, then he decided to go and thank Hiei. He also wanted to know where he got the tickets.  
  
"I found it."  
"...That's hard to believe," Kurama answered to his devilish friend.  
Hiei had another expressionless look on his face. "Believe it or not, it's your decision. I don't care."  
"Ah, okay." Kurama answered.  
"Hey, Shoko!" Yusuke yelled from behind.  
Kurama shook his head saying he was not a girl.  
"Oh, right, Kurama..." Yusuke said grinning. "So, when are you going to China anyways? Ah, a girl asked me because she wanted to talk to you before you left."  
"Huh...?" Kurama said confused. "A girl?"  
"Uh huh...she said...her name was Ukyo...or something like that," Yusuke said puzzled. "But she was pretty cute."  
"Oh, the girl who makes okonomiyaki...I wander what she wants...?" Kurama wandered aloud.  
"Okonomiyaki? Mmm...yummy..." Yusuke said thinking.  
"Back to the point...I'm leaving this month," Kurama said. "I think next week."  
"That early? Ok, I'll tell her," Yusuke said than rushed off.  
  
A few days past with nothing new, just packing and such...Kurama was still wandering what Ukyo wanted. He talked to her a few times, and they became friends. Then, the day came when Kurama and Ranma were leaving for China. Actually...Kurama, Ranma, and Hiei, where leaving for China.  
Hiei decided to tag along because he had nothing better to do.  
  
At the Airport  
  
"Bye! I'm sorry...this might be the last time I'm seeing you all..." Ukyo said to Ranma and Kurama. "I'm leaving to go to France after this..."  
"...Ukyo..." Kurama sighed. "Okay, this is farewell then."  
"Uu-chan...but...but...who well make okonomiyakis for me then...no...don't go..." Ranma said.  
Ukyo laughed at the okonomiyaki part then smiled a sad smile. "I try to come back someday."  
"Good luck in France then Ukyo..." Kurama said as he, Ranma, and Hiei were about to leave.  
"No, wait Kurama," Ukyo said. "The thing Yusuke told you about..."  
"Oh, right..." Kurama said. "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up."  
Ranma and Hiei left leaving Kurama alone with Ukyo.  
"What is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Kurama, I hope you'll be well..." Ukyo said. "You were a good friend."  
"You were and still is my good friend," Kurama said.  
Ukyo smiled. "Thanks."  
Kurama gave her a smile than left for the plane.  
When Kurama was totally gone, Ukyo whispered these words. "I wish you were my fiancé."  
  
Back from China  
  
"We are finally back to normal!" Ranma shouted to Kurama.  
"Umm, that may be a bad thing now..."  
"Oh, yeah..." Ranma glanced at Hiei.  
He had fell into the spring of the drowned wolf. He had a smirk on. Very scary...

* * *

Teeheehee...this one was very, very random. But...now I finished it! Yay! Thanks for reading!  
  
The End 


End file.
